


Now we're even

by missekat



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missekat/pseuds/missekat
Summary: SLAM!“Manu, have you seen my …!?” Thomas stopped in his track and looked at Manu with big shocked eyes.





	

Manuel dropped his bag on the floor and let himself fall onto the hotel bed with a loud sigh. Training had been extra hard today and he could feel the exhaustion in every muscle in his body. Manu didn’t complain though. The whole point of a training camp was to work hard and intensely and give 100%.

After a few minutes Manuel got up and went to the bathroom. He glanced at the mirror to find that he looked at least as tired and worn out as he felt. Maybe a nice long shower would do him good.  
He lifted his shirt over his head and threw it in the corner of the room. As he unbuttoned his pants he heard the hotel room door open and the sound of Thomas walking in, whistling a song that Manu couldn’t recall knowing.  
How could that man always be so energetic? Even after a long day of training his mood was still in top shape and his energy level on a maximum.

“Manu?” Thomas spoke out lout.  
“In here!” Manu yelled back as he got rid of the rest of his clothes and turned on the shower. At first the water was freezing cold and when it made contact with his skin, small goose bumps formed on his arms. After a few moments though, the water warmed up to a comfortable temperature, and he stepped fully under the showerhead. The warmth of the water felt relaxing and as he enjoyed the sensation of droplets running down his body he let his mind roam free. His thoughts instantly went to a specific Bavarian with a smile brighter than the sun and a laugh more contagious than any other laugh in the world. He thought of how this specific man would look sprawled out on the bed with his eyes tightly shot and his lips slightly parted, just enough to let out the most sinful little moans, that would be enough to drive anyone crazy. He thought of how this man would look on his knees, light green eyes glazed over with lust and with his mouth wrapped around…

SLAM!

“Manu, have you seen my …!?” Thomas stopped in his track and looked at Manu with big shocked eyes. At first Manu didn’t know what was wrong. They had seen each other naked in the showers after training a thousand times. It took a moment for Manu to realize that he, in the heat of his thoughts, had grabbed a hold of his member, which was now rock hard. He quickly let go of it and all of a sudden felt very embarrassed and exposed under the gaze of Thomas.

“… Oh… I’m sorry… Didn’t mean to interrupt… I should have knocked… Sorry...” Thomas said as he looked down awkwardly, then stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

 

During dinner Manu and Thomas sat at each end of the long table. They hadn’t spoken to each other since the awkward incident and every time they got eye contact they both quickly look away.

“What’s the matter with you and Thomas?” Lewy, who was sitting next to Manu, asked. “The two of you always sit beside each other. Has something happened?”

“No” Manu lied. “We just, you know… thought it would be a good idea to sit beside other people from time to time. You know, just to get some variation”.

Lewy just nodded, however he didn’t look entirely convinced.

 

After dinner Thomas went straight to bed. Manu however decided to go and sit in a quiet corner with a few of the other guys. They talked about everything and nothing and for some time Manu forgot about what happened earlier.  
After about an hour they all decided that it would be best if they all went to bed. The following day would be their last day at training camp and their coach would definitely not go easy on them.

As Manu slipped the key into the key hole and opened the door he made sure to do so as quietly as possible. He didn’t want to wake Thomas, especially not after those last few hours of awkwardness.  
Manu closed the door silently and was about to step into the bedroom, when he heard something strange. What was that sound? It sounded like… a moan?  
He stepped a little closer, making sure to not make any noise.

“Mmmh… aah”

That was definitely a moan.  
Manu stepped even closer and peaked through the open door. What he saw nearly made him gasp out loud. The lights were turned off, but the curtains weren’t closed and in the moonlight he could see Thomas lying on the bed, legs spread, his right had slowly stroking his cock.  
Manu stood and watched as Thomas pleasured himself, little by little speeding up the movement of his hand.

“Ahh ahh ahh… mmmgggh… oh god”

Manu could feel his pants grow tighter as his cock became hard in no time.

“Oh yes … mmhhh … oh fuck”

Manu was just about to reach down and palm himself through his pants, when…

“Oh god, Manu… yes… aahh, fuck, so good”

Manu froze in place. Had he just said his name?

“Manuuu… oh yes, fuck me… oh god please… mmmgggh”

Before Manu could stop himself he had let a half gasp, half moan slip through his lips. Thomas immediately stopped what he was doing and turned his eyes to Manu. He tried his best to cover himself up with the blanket, but only ended up getting tangled in it.

“I’m sorry” Thomas mumbled, looking down. Manu couldn’t see it, but he was sure Thomas was blushing to the point of looking like a tomato.  
“About what?” Manu asked. “Now we’re even”.  
Thomas didn’t look up. He just kept his eyes on the floor. Manu walked closer, until he was standing right in front of Thomas.  
“Tommy look at me” he said. Thomas slowly looked up and met Manu’s eyes. For a long moment they just looked at each other. Then suddenly Manu bend forward, grabbed both sides of Thomas’ face and pressed their lips together. At first Thomas was frozen by surprise, but he was quick to loosen up and melt into the kiss.  
Manu placed his hands on Thomas’ chest and pushed until they were both laying down on the bed, Manu on top of Thomas. As their tongues tangled together in a dance for dominance, Thomas ground this crotch against Manu’s, clearly able to feel how hard he was. He reached for the hem of Manu’s shirt and pulled it off, and then flipped them both over so that he could work on getting the other mans pants off. Manu leaned back on his elbows, watching as Thomas struggled with the button on his pants, obviously more than hungry for what Manu was hiding underneath. He pulled the pants and underwear down in one go, leaving Manu with nothing on. Thomas took a moment to admire Manu’s naked body. His pale skin, illuminated by the moonlight, his toned chest and arms and his beautiful big cock, standing proudly, waiting to get some attention. Oh god how Thomas lusted for that cock. Longed to feel it. To taste it.

“Go on” Manu encouraged, and Thomas didn’t wait a second longer. He knelt between Manu’s legs, grabbing his cock, stroking it softly. Manu parted his lips slightly and let out a small moan. Thomas slowly leaned forward and licked his dick from the base to the tip, then took the head in his mouth, sucking and licking on it, tasting the small amount of precum that had formed at the slit. He started to bop his head up and down, taking more and more of Manu’s impressive length in each time, until it hit the back of his throat.

“Oh yes Tommy. So good.” Manu grabbed a hold of Thomas’ curly locks and looked down to see probably the hottest thing he had ever seen. Seeing his cock down Thomas’ throat was enough to nearly make him cum right then and there, but he managed to contain himself. He was not nearly done with the younger man yet.  
Thomas sped up his movements and used one of his hands to play with Manu’s balls. Manu threw his head back and moaned loudly in pure satisfaction. He was so close. He lightly tugged at Thomas’ hair, signaling for him to stop. Thomas pulled away and wiped a bit of saliva off his chin with the back of his hand.

“Come here” Manu said as he pulled Thomas onto his lap and kissed him passionately.

“Manu, I want you” Thomas moaned in between kisses. His cock was hard and aching and he wanted to feel Manu inside him so bad.  
Manu grabbed Thomas’ ass cheeks and squeezed them. “Have you got any lube?” he asked.  
“...No”  
“Well, I guess spit will have to do.”

Manu pressed two fingers to Thomas’ lips and Thomas gladly opened his mouth, sucking on the digits until they were coated with saliva.  
Manu reached behind Thomas and placed a finger against his entrance.

“Are you sure you want to do this” Manu asked, not wanting to do something that Thomas would later regret.  
“God yes, please, I want you so bad Manu.”

Manu pushed the first finger in, making sure to be careful. He could feel Thomas body tense, not being used to the strange new feeling. Manu grabbed Thomas’ cock and started stroking it and it didn’t take long for Thomas to relax. Manu pulled the finger out and pushed it back in, and watched as Thomas threw his head back in ecstasy. After a while Manu added another digit, and then another, and another. Thomas moved up and down, fucking himself on Manu’s fingers, moaning loudly. Manu drank in the beautiful sight of the younger man going crazy with lust, all because of him. He couldn’t wait anymore. He had to have him.  
Thomas let out a whine of disappointment when Manu removed his fingers but sighed in relief as he felt Manu’s cock press against his hole.

“Please”  
“Please what Tommy?”  
“Please, I want you, now”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“God damn it Manu, I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget my own name. I want you to take me and make me yours. Please. I need your dick inside me so bad. Please fuck me already”.

Satisfied with the answer, Manu slammed his cock inside Thomas. Thomas let out a long loud moan and grabbed onto Manu’s shoulders for support.  
“Fuck you’re tight”

Thomas started to move up and down on Manu’s dick feeling how it filled him up in ways he had never experienced before. Manu grabbed a hold of Thomas’ hips and pushed his own hips up met Thomas’ every thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room and mixed with their moans and groans.

“Aaah ahhh ahhh, Manu… you feel so good inside me… Fuck, harder... Oh yes”

All of a sudden Manu pulled out.  
“Get on your hands and knees” he demanded. Thomas immediately did as told, making sure to push his ass up in the air.  
Manu got on his knees behind him and didn’t waist any time with shoving himself back inside Thomas.  
Manu thrust hard and fast, feeling himself getting closer to the edge. He reached underneath Thomas and pumped his cock at the same pace as his thrusts.

“Aahhh Manuuu… right there, so good… I’m so close” Thomas cried out as the goalie hit his g-spot.

“Cum for me Tommy”

And he did. He came all over his own stomach, Manu’s hand and the sheets.  
Manu kept thrusting, feeling himself getting closer and closer. With one final hard thrust he came inside Thomas. After a few moments of calming down he pulled out and they both collapsed on the bed, not caring that they were covered in sweat and cum.

“That was amazing” Thomas whispered after a while of silence. Manu nodded in agreement.  
“Hey Manu?”  
“Yes Tommy.”  
“I think I kind of love you.”  
Manu smiled and pulled Thomas into his arms. “I think I kind of love you too.”


End file.
